Winx the next Generation
by Mrs.ShakierraIGJHartwell
Summary: This Story follpws Victoria(Bloom's daughter)and her friends adventures as they attend Alfea College for ey will also emcounter a new enemy formed from old. Please review.


_WINX CLUB:THE NEXT GENERATION_

**Chapter 1**

As Domino's sun rose over the mountains,I laid sound asleep in hear bed. Being the princess of Domino- Eraklyon was a job that I felt was to much for a sixteen year old girl, so ever morning I slept until mom came to wake me around noon. Suddenly a dragon composed of fire flew in through the window and woke me terrified. the dragon materialized into my mother. She was wearing a Red ball gown with orange flames on it. her red hair was put in a bun with a crown on her head.

"Victoria sweet heart time to wake up we have a big day ahead of us."Bloom said.

"Mom do i have to go" I moaned.

"Yes you do now come on and get ready for today" she said opening the curtain to let in the sun.

"But mom i'm a fairy i can just freeze time and sleep forever" i argued.

"VICTORIA as soon to be guardian fairy of Domino you know better then to us magic wastfully like that"Bloom said picking out Victoria's outfit for the day.

"OK OK mom i'm up" I said getting up to let Her zap on me up a dress then sitting in front of the mirror fix my hair. As soon as i began to curl my

hair in came Dad and Skyler into the room.

"Sweet heart are you ready to go?" Mom asked.

"Yep we are all packed for our trip to the Eraklyon Wilds" Dad replied.

"its going to be so much fun"Skyler said as his blonde hair shined in the sunlight.

suddenly the sound of a red fountain ship echoed threw the palace.

"Time to go Goodbye sweet heart goodbye princess" Dad said as he kissed Mom and hugged me.

"Bye mom"Skyler said.

"Bye dear"Mom replied.

"Well little sis have fun at Alfea"Skyler said with his sarcastic face.

I wanted to zap it of his face,but simple said" don't get eaten alive."

As Dad and Skyler departed from my room mom looked over at me finishing my hair.

"Victoria why aren't you wearing your aunt daphne's tiara?"she asked.

I quickly remembered that i left the tiara in the royal treasury yesterday. I stood up and made a preteen that i was looking for it in my wardrobe,but truly materialized it in my hands.

"Here it is " I said handing it to mom.

mom quickly placed it on my head and stood back looking at me in the dress.

"You look beautiful herecome see"She said as she put me in front of the mirror. The dress had a purple frame with red and orange layers around it at the bottom. Aunt Daphne's Tiara was made of white cryst and inside of the small elliptical space was a piece of the dragon flame. My hair was prefectly curled fro the root to the tip showing of my brilliant red hair was something that i love to do. I thought long and hard and realized my mom had so much hope in me i couldn't let her down.

"Are not you so excited to be going to Alfea?"Mom asked

"Of course and i can't what to be going to school with Castora,Thalassa,Zamira,Jade,and Aurora"

Castora was Aunt Flora and Uncle Helia's oldest is a extreme environmentallist who would turn you into a tree if you cut one is also the head of the Recycling institute on Linphea;Cass has long brown hair like Aunt Flora ,but she usely dyes her front bang fern green. Thalassa is the only Daughter of Aunt Aisha and Uncle Nabu and also the Crown princess of Andros. Thal is very connected to water and its inhabitants. She is very friendly and a huge optimist,She has long dark brown hair but usually braids it into one long braid,brown eyes, sometimes when she is angried Thal's brown eyes turn dark purple and her powers become increases with dark energy as a side affect of Uncle Nabu sealing the black is the youngest daughter of Aunt Tecna and Uncle Timmy. She has medium length light orange-brown and purple hair,and green eyes. Zam is a intelligent girl who hides her smarts in public. Aurora is the middle child but only daughter of Aunt Stella and Uncle Brandon and Crown princess of Solaria. Aurora is my best friend and fashionista of the group. She loves fashion and bringing out the beauty in everyone. rora has Dirty blonde hair and golden brown eyes.

"Ok i will go get my bags and we can get ready to go."Mom said as she walked out of the room.

I walked over to my mirror and said" call Aurora" the mirror quickly showed Aurora's reflection.

"Hey Vic what's up." She said.

"Nothing getting ready for The orientation at Alfea like my dress" I said as i did a three sixty spin.

"Yess girl you look great how about my dress" Rora said.

Aurora was wearing a yellow ball dress with orange layers at the bottom. the dress also had sliver stars and moon on it. Rora's hair was curled down and had a orange star bonnet in it.

" you look out of this world."

" you know after tonight we will be actual freshman at Alfea we all should go out into magix and party!"Rora said.

"I don't know Rora you know our moms will never allow that"I said.

"Com on Vic this will be our first taste of freedom we got to take it."She said.

"Lets see what the other girls think" I replied.

"Ok" She said.

"MIRRORS CALL THE GIRLS" We spelled.

Suddenly My mirror divided into 5 was in the upper left square,Thal was in the lower left square,Zam was in the upper right square,Jade was in the lower right square while Rora was in the square in the middle of my mirror. Cass was wearing a flower petal ballroom dress with Pink and red petals. her hair was curled down with her famous bang dyed pink.

Thal was wearing a blue and Morphix pink ball gown,Her hair was pind up into a bun with wave earrings. Zam was wearing a hot pink and purple dress , her hair was pined in a high ponytail with some hair in the back flattened,She also was wearing a black treble clef necklace. Jad was wearing a a Metallical dress, her hair was flat and she wore wierd looking jewelry around her neck.

"Hey girls."I said.

"Hey Vic whats up" Zam,Cass,Thal and Jade said.

"Well Rora"I said.

"Girls,Since after today we will official be students at Alfea i was thinking after the orientation we go into Magix and party."Rora said.

"That sounds great"Zam agreed.

"I don't know Mom said that Ms. Griselda is very strict what if we get caught"Thal said.

"Always the logical one right Thal"Cassie said.

"Ok lets just put it to a vote"Jade said.

"Ok all in favor" I said.

Rora,Jade,Zam, and Cass raised their hands.

"All oppose" I said and Thal and I raised our hands.

"Ok now its settled now Jade can you work on finding a party."I said.

"On it Vic"Jade said

"Victoria,Are you ready to go?"Mom said.

"Coming mom,See you girls later"I said.

"By Vic" They replied as their images faded into the mirror. I grabbed my bags and ran out of my room. I walked down the long Corridor until I reached the front court yard where Mom was Waiting for me.

"All ready sweet heart "Mom said.

"Ready."I said.

"Good,Now lets go TO ALFEA"Mom said. As we teleported to Alfea.

We materialized in Alfea's courtyard. Alfea's outer structure was just as Mom described From its gorgeous Architecture to its Pink outer walked up to Miss Griselda to check me in.

" "Mom said.

"Queen Bloom of Domino its great to see you its been ages"She replied.

"I'm here to check in my daughter Princess Victoria of Domino."

"Hmmm Domino Domino ahh here you are you may go threw"Griselda said.

"Thank you"I said as we walked threw the doors. At the bottom of the steps stood lecturing the New fairies the same lecture Every year.

"Now You young ladies have begun your journey to become Intelligent and fearless fairies,Miss.F said as she made a face showing she had a idea,Young ladies I would like to introduce to you all Queen Bloom of Domino, Musa of Melody ,Queen Stella of Solaria, Tecna of Zenith, and Queen Aisha of Andros, and Flora of Lymphea or as they called themselves THE WINX"

Mom's shock showed all over her face.

"Mom go" I said as i helped propel her to the front as the other members of the group made their way up. Aunt Stella wore

"I would like to welcome you all to Alfea"Mom said.

"You will learn to harness your powers"Aunt Tecna began.

"and make life long friendships"Aunt Aisha and Flora said.

"So we hope you all enjoy your first year here and learn the power you all hold"Mom ended.

The crowd cheered and applauded them with a mixture of awe and bewilder.

"Alright Alright Girls retire to your rooms"Miss.G said.

Everyone departed from the stairs as i made my way to the stairs where my mom, aunts, Miss. F and G Stella was wearing a fantastic Sun dress with Diamonds all over it, Her gair was flat with a gokden crown on her head. Aunt Flora was wearing a green leave dress with a rose in her curly hair. Aunt Musa was wearing a red and purple dress with her hair in a ponytail. Aunt Aisha was wearing a blue and green dress sprinkled with Aquamarines her hair was wavy with a blue crown on her head. Aunt Tecna was where a futuristic dress with circuits and wires her hair was flat with a metal bracelet on it.

"Victoria look at you you have grown inti such a beautiful little flower"Aunt flora said.

"Thank you"I said followed by several Yes,No, Blue, and Skirts.

"Honey you go ahead and go unback we will meet you all later we have to discuss something with .

"Ok mom" I said as i walked upstairs to my room. I walked in to see the girls in the living area.

"YEA were roomies"Cass said.

"I call the single"Rora said.

"as if"I said.

"This is so cool we are all roomates"Thal said.

"yea, well guys lets go see what rooms we have." Jade said.

We walked to the doors and read who was in which rooms the pair went like so: Castora and me, Thal and Jade, and Zam and Aurora got the single bedrooms. As Cass and I began unpacking a gift appeared on Castora's bed with a note.

"Is that from Hunter?"I asked.

"Yea he has been sending me gifts since I got accepted into Alfea i think he thinks that distance would come between us."She replied.

Hunter is a young wizard from Castora's Planet whom she is very fond about. They started talking last summer. As Cass opened the gift it suddenly exploded into fireworks that made the Words _Love you always~H._ Castora awed at the firworks as they disappeared into the air.

"Aww how sweet"I said as we finished unpacking and sat down in the living room.

"Ok girls we need to figure out how we are going to sneak out of Alfea into Magix"I said.

"Their are tunnels that connect the three schools of magix,maybe theirs a tunnel to magix."Thal said.

"Excellent Jade can you map out the tunnels and find us away to Magix."I asked.

"Does a computer have a Hard course i can"She replied.

"Great now for the real problem what to wear"Aurora said as she went into deep suddenly their was a knock at the door. I walked to the door and opened it to see Aunt Daphne standing in the was wearing a white dress coat with a yellow shirt,a white skirt,and. yellow heels;her hair was flat down her back.

"Aunt D"I yelled.

"Victoria you look wonderful how are you"She asked.

"I'm great As soon as I heard their was room in your History of Magic class I had to sign up for it"I said,We all did."

"That's wonderful Miss Faragonda wants every freshman to gather in the Courtyard at two hours to sunset"Aunt D said.

"Ok we will be right down."I replied.

"Goodbye and I will see all of you in class tomorrow morning"Aunt D said as she departed.

...

"Young ladies i have gathered you all here to tell you all that this evening you all will participate in a competition,Here to tell you more are the Winx"Miss F said as my mom and Aunts appeared.

"Your goal is to be the first group of fairies to retrieve the pearl of lake Roccaluce and bring it back to alfea"Mom said.

"The rules are No transportation spells,No shrinking spells,No Doublication spells,No Spells that will pose harm to any group of Fairies,and No help from anyone out side of your group"Aunt Tecna said.

"You all will have to fly to lake Roccaluce locate the pearl retrieve it from the giamt clam without hurting it and bring it back to alfea and place it here"Aunt Aisha said as she created a pillar for the pearl out of pink morphix.

"you must all break into teams of six you have five minutes to find your teams" Aunt Musa said.

"Well that's easy us six"I said.

"Yea totally"Zam said.

"Lets transform...CHARMIX"I spelled as we all transformed into our charmix form. I wore a red dress with long sleeves and red heeled boots my wings were small and plain with red sparkles. Castora wore a green top,green skirt and green boots her wings were more leaf like and plain with green wore a yellow top, yellow skirt and yellow heeled boots. Her wings were plain and small but with yellow wore a purple top,purple skirt and purple heeled wings were small and plain with purple wore a blue top blue skirt and blue heeled boots. Her wings were small and plain with blue wore a sliver top sliver skirt and sliver boots that came up to her knees. Her wings were covered with sliver sparkles.

"Is everyone in groups of six"Miss.F said.

"Yes Headmistress Faragonda"The Crowd said in unison.

"On your MARK get SET GOOO."Mom said as we all took to the skies and flew away from Alfea.

"Ok how do we locate the pearl."I asked.

"We could us a location spell"Jade said.

"Jade that's a good idea"Zam said.

"and I bet the Plants of Roccaluce will help"Cas said.

We flew to the edge if the lake;the other freshman either stayed in the air or Plunged straight in.

"VOICE OF NATURE"Cass spelled. Suddenly a green ora appeared around Castora for a minute then disappeared.

"What did they say."Thal asked.

"The plants said that the pearl is in a giant clam in the Cave of Sirenix."

"Then lets go,Thal said,MORPHIX BUBBLES"Thal spelled and six bubbles appeared around us and we plunged into the lake. as we were swimming threw the lake to the cave Rora became fearful.

"Uhh guys Are their giant fish in Lake Roccaluce" She asked.

"actually Aurora,They are technically giant Sharks that have vertabric backbones like ordinary fish"Jade said,Why?"

"Because their is one behind us,Rora said,RAY OF LIGHT" She spelled as a ray of light hit the gaint fish.

"FIRE ARROW"I spelled as a fire arrow hit the fish.

"Nothing seems to penatrate the fishes skin"Jade said.

"How about some music,SONIC BOOM"Zam spelled as a sound wave hit the fish and knocked it off balanced.

"CORAL PRISON"Cass said as the coral grew and tangled the fish up.

"And know for the final blow,Rora said,Sun-"

"No don't hurt it,Cas said,It just needs a little love."

"Ok Cass but that thing is U G LY i don't think a little love will fix that" Rora said.

"LOVE OF NATURE"Cass spelled as magic dust hit the fish and the coral fish swam to Cass and nudged her head.

"Good boy now can you take us to The cave of Sirenix?"Cass said.

The fish nodded and we each took hhold of his fin as the fish took of to the arrived at the cave ten times faster than we would have swimming alone.

"Thanks boy now go be free"Cass said as the fish departed and we entered the cave. The cave was bronze colored with red and purple coral all over it.

"Umm guys isn't it true that if you wonder in the cave of Sirenix to long you will get lost"Zam asked.

"Don't worry Zamira we will find the pearl."I said.

"Thalassa lets combine and make a location spell on the clam"Cass said.

"All right"Thal said.

"MORPHIX LOCATOR"Thal spelled.

"POLLEN LOCATOR " Cass spelled as green and blue sparkles created a floating path down the followed the path until we reached the giant clam. tge Ckam was white wih a hit pink rimm that dived the to half of it.

"Ok so how do we open it." Aurora said.

"I will see if i can create formula to open the clam"Jade said as she began ti type on her cellphone.

"That won't be necessary"a voice said.

We turned to see three girls floating behind us. The one on the right wore a dark purple top,and skirt she wore dark purple boots;her hair was brown with yellow highlights in her bangs. The one on the left wore a redfish purple top,skirt, and boots, and her hair was black and in a afro. The one in the middle wore a ice blue top, skirt and boots;She had white hair and ice blue eyes.

"We will be taking that pearl."The middle one said.

"I don't know who you are but you are not getting this pearl"I said.

"Great now we can do this the hard way"The left one said.

"I agree cousin,Icyberg"The middle one spelled as a huge ball of ice and snow came at us.

"DRAGON'S EMBRACE"I spelled as my dragon destroyed the blizzard.

"Jade you finish the formula we will handle these three"I said.

"DARK LIGHTNING " the left one spelled as a ray of lightning bolts came at Thalassa.

"MORPHIX SHIELD"Thal spelled as a purple shield protected her from the lightning.

"hmmDARK SPELL"The right one spelked as the cave became completely black.

"Come on Aurora"I said.

"DRAGON'S EMBRACE"I spelled.

"LIGHT OF SOLARIA"Aurora spelled as a small star and my dragon illuminated the cave.

"Got it "Jade said as tye clam opened and she grabbed the gem.

"I Have had enough of you pixies, ZERO KELVIN"the middle one spelled as Thal,Zam,Jade,and Rora were frozen that moment something in me snapped and i began to glow red with anger.

"I hace had enough of you threr FULL DRAGON ENERGY"I spelled as my dragon circled the cave when she disappeared my friends were unfrozen and the three girls were gone.

"Where did they go?"Jade said.

"I don't know but lets get out of here"Zam said.

We swam out of the cave with the pearl and flew out of the lake toward Alfea.

"Where did those girls come from and what do they want with the pearl"Cas said.

"I don't know but what ever it is its in our care now"I said.

...

"Well done girls you have completed the challenge and won the competition

"Miss F said.

"Thank you headmistress Faragonda."We said.

"I hope you all will have a good nights sleep "Miss.F said as she departed from the courtyard.

"that's it no reward"Aurora said.

"Your rewatrd is that you all are not being punished for planning to leave Alfea After curfew"Aunt Stella said.

"How did you..."Aurora started.

"Girls please we were once your age we know"Mom said.

My Mom and Aunts laughed as we all stood in their amazed. I knew that this year at Alfea would be spectacular.


End file.
